Rumour Has It
by tripleloopx
Summary: Hermione Granger walks in to find her boyfriend cheating on her and devises a plan to get back at him with the help of a snake.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm back again. I got this idea from the last line of the song "Rumour Has It" by Adele.**

**I don't own anything relating to the Harry Potter series**.

**tripleloopx**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was not all that surprised when she walked into her flat to find her boyfriend of one year, Theo Nott, cheating on her. Honestly, she wondered why they were even together anymore.<p>

But the sight of him actually in the act repulsed her. What repulsed her even more was the witch that he was currently on top of. Astoria Greengrass.

The very same Astoria Greengrass that was currently planning her wedding to one Draco Malfoy.

Hermione and Draco had become not-quite-friends-but-close-enough acquaintances since she started dating fellow Slytherin, and best friend of Malfoy. They shared heated debates about almost anything, but gone was the venom and hatred of their Hogwarts arguments. It was, instead, replaced by teasing. Malfoy was an equal match for her and she found she quite enjoyed the arguments. Who knew huh?

She took one last look as she quietly closed the door and turned on the spot with her destination in mind.

Malfoy Manor was still as big and as lavish as it was during the times of war, but since Lucius had been sentenced to the Dementors Kiss for his participation in the war, Narcissa and Malfoy had taken to renovating the house completely. Gone were the dungeon where people were tortured, gone was the drawing room that had so many bad memories, gone were the dark, Slytherin colours.

The constant darkness that had settled over Malfoy Manor when old Voldy had taken up residence was gone. It was no longer a place to be feared.

As she made her way to the gate, she thought back to how she had felt when she first came here after the war. She had felt apprehensive at first but Theo had squeezed her hand and whispered reassuring words. To say she was shocked at the obvious overhaul the Manor had gone through was an understatement.

As her thoughts returned to Theo she wondered why she didn't feel anything. Surely when you walked in on your boyfriend cheating, you should feel something. But she felt nothing. If anything, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She realised that now, she wouldn't have to go through with sitting him down and explaining that it wasn't working.

As she pressed her wand to the intercom that would grant her access, she thought of Malfoy and what his reaction would be. Obviously since he had proposed to Astoria, he wouldn't take this well. He would probably deny it, followed by blaming her for it. She could imagine him coming up with something along the lines of 'Why can't your bloody boyfriend keep it in his pants? Obviously you don't put out as much as you should or we wouldn't have this problem now would we?'

When she reached the front door, it opened to reveal a small house elf.

"How can Sadie help you missus?"

"Is Draco home Sadie? I need to speak with him, it's rather important." Hermione smiled down at the elf who was wearing a flowery printed pillow case and a pair of her own 'Dobby Socks' as she called them. Since Lucius left and the changes to the house were made, Narcissa went out and personally bought each elf some new pillow cases, as they had ever so politely refused proper clothes. Narcissa was such a lovely woman.

"Hermione dear, how good to see you! It has been too long my dear, where is that boyfriend of yours?"

Hermione forced a smile in place as she regarded the older witch in front of her. Never would she have thought that Narcissa Malfoy would be such a loving, caring woman under her hard shell. When asked why she had acted so cruel in the past, Narcissa simply said that she had never even liked her husband, let alone love him. And that the ideas that Lucius entertained were not her own but she had to portray the good pureblood wife, the one that agrees with her husband no matter what.

"I agree Narcissa. Uh Theo is at home actually, I wished to speak to Draco without his nosey ears being around."

"Of course dear, I assume Sadie is off fetching him?"

"Yes I believe so."

"Very well dear, I must leave you now. I have some rose bushes in the east garden that I must attend to. Hope to see you soon Hermione."

Just as Hermione was about to respond, Draco walked down the main staircase, bare chested with a towel in hand, obviously just having got out of the shower. Her newly single mind was processing how good he looked when he interrupted her thoughts.

"Ahh Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure this time?" he inquired as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Draco, we may have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

He was shocked when Sadie had informed him of Grangers presence downstairs. He was feeling good from the workout he had just completed and felt like he could take on anything Granger had to throw at him. Oh how wrong he was.

Draco was angry. Why would Astoria cheat on him? It wasn't as if he loved her or anything, but really? He was only going through with this marriage because it had been arranged since before he was even born and the Greengrass' weren't about to back out now.

Granger and Draco had come up with a plan to get back at them. Obviously, they couldn't resort to bodily harm so mind fucking them would have to do.

When Astoria arrived at the Manor from her rendezvous with Nott she was all smiles. 'A good fucking will do that to you' Draco thought bitterly as she showed him a toothy grin before going upstairs to their bathroom.

Tired as he was, Draco dragged back the covers on the bed that he shared with the village door knob and slipped in, suddenly drained from that days activities.

When Astoria climbed in, she immediately wrapped her arms around him and snuggled up close. Their plan (code named Operation Mind Fuck) was simple enough. Draco just had to be totally cold to Astoria and ignore her very presence. Being the son of a cold hearted bastard had to come in handy some day.

"Astoria, move. You're making me hot."

"But Drakie, we always snuggle before we go to sleep" Astoria pouted as she turned her still heavily made up face towards him. Seriously, how shallow did this girl have to be to put make up on before bed.

"Not anymore. Now move" Draco stated as he removed the offending arm as it was trying to inch its way lower.

"Humph" came her reply as she snatched her arm back.

Draco smirked to himself as he realised that his plan was working.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the flat feeling pleased with herself after she heard the crack of apparation. After she left the Manor, she had gone out and bought all new lingerie and a few more revealing outfits. She knew Theo well and, although he was a fantastic lover, he couldn't handle more than one round.<p>

She walked into the living room and noted, with a barely suppressed smirk, that Theo was staring at her like he'd never seen her before.

"Hermione?" he questioned. Hermione could see the rise and fall of his Adams Apple as he gulped.

"Hello Theo" she stated huskily as she sauntered over to him.

"I missed you today" she breathed in his ear before taking the lobe into his mouth before sucking on it gently.

"Uhh Hermione, now isn't a good time for me. I'm pretty tired from my workout at the gym today. I think I'm just going to go up to bed. Goodnight love" he said as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Oh wait for me Theo baby, I'm just going to go for a shower then I'll join you. Maybe you can join me?" she winked as she moved toward the bathroom.

She purposefully left the door wide open as she stripped, ready for her shower. I nice warm shower was what she needed after a day like today.

She reluctantly left the warm water and tried to shake most of it off. She had left her towel in the cupboard on purpose so Theo could appreciate her body without restriction.

Hermione slowly walked over to the bed, pretending not to notice she was naked, before bending over to retrieve her sleep wear from atop her pillow. She flashed Theo a sexy grin and was rewarded with another bob of his Adams Apple and a groan before turning around and heading out of the room.

Once she was dried and settled under the covers, she curled up on Theo's side and started to run her hand up and down his stomach, slowly sweeping alone the top of his boxers before raking her nails down his chest, something she knew he loved.

"Hermione, please, not tonight love. I'm awfully tired and I think I'm likely to fall asleep soon."

"Fine, Theo. But don't blame me if you wake up to find that I'm taking advantage of you," she pouted. Draco had told her all about Astoria's mannerisms, in the hope that acting like her might make Theo a bit nervous. Astoria was a fan of pouting like a toddler when she didn't get her way and, judging by the shocked expression Theo was now sporting, Draco was right.

Operation Mind Fuck might just work.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Obviously I'm still not JKR. Maybe if I was, I would be able to write stuff that is longer than 3 chapters.**

**I am also not Adele so the line that contains her lyrics aren't mine.**

** On with the story**

* * *

><p>Operation Mind Fuck was going extremely well. Every day, Draco would do his best to ignore Astoria, who he had taken to calling Greengrass (something that annoyed her to no end). Hermione would try to seduce Theo when she knew that Astoria had come around.<p>

It was exactly 11 days after Hermione's discovery that Astoria finally snapped.

"Why in the hell are you being so rude all the Merlin damned time Draco? What has got your wand in a knot?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Greengrass; I am merely treating you as you will be treated once we marry. Get used to it," he replied as he turned his back on her.

"NO! I WILL NOT GET USED TO IT DRACO MALFOY. I AM LEAVING. I've had enough of you," she said as she made her dramatic exit.

"Such a drama queen." Draco muttered under his breath as she slammed the door. Draco quickly took out his muggle mobile phone and dialled Hermione's number. As the phone dialled and he waited for her to answer, he thought about how close the two had become. With the new clothes she kept buying to seduce Theo, he needed to have a cold shower after every visit.

"Hey Hermione… Yeah everything is fine. Astoria just left, care to come over?... Great I'll see you shortly. "

Just as he replaced his phone into his pocket, he heard Sadie call for him that missus Hermione is here.

"Ahh Granger, you're here. Astoria just walked out on me. Apparently she's had enough," he couldn't help chuckle at that.

"Oh Merlin about time too. If I have to keep buying shorts like this I might as well just make denim underwear."

"No need to be self-conscious Granger, you have great legs. And a fairly nice bum. And Great Merlin do your boobs look good today."

"My eyes are up here Draco. Draco what are you doing?" she stuttered as he steadily got closer and closer.

"I'm officially single now, I can do what I want to" he said as he stalked closer to her. Watching the battle going on in that giant brain of hers.

"Stop thinking Granger, just give in to what you know will happen."

And with that he kissed her. Slowly and tentatively at first, testing if she would push him off. When she didn't and slowly reciprocated his kiss he took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss and encircle his arms around her waist. Absentmindedly noting how much better she felt than Astoria. Her lips were warm and intoxicating compared to Astoria's cold, thin lips. This was great.

As they broke apart for air they both let their matching grins take over their faces.

"Well Draco, I think it's about time I went home and busted their shag-fest, don't you?"

All Draco could do was nod and watch as Hermione left as he tried to control his breathing and his excited body. Cold shower time.

Hermione could hear the moans from here. Honestly have they never heard of Silencing Charms?

She walked into the living room to find Astoria bent over the couch with Theo pounding into her from behind. She faked an appalled expression as she gasped.

"What on earth do you think you're doing Theo? Is this why you won't touch me anymore?" She tried to bring fake tears to her eyes but the dear-in-headlights look they were both sporting was far too funny and she burst out laughing instead.

"Oh Theo dear, your face! Priceless, just priceless."

She paused here to let the couple come up with a comeback but they could do nothing but stare.

"Oh you thought you didn't know? How naïve." When they still didn't respond, Hermione just let them get over the shock. Finally Astoria found her voice.

"P-please Granger. Don't tell Draco. He will never take me back after this. Please" at the last word, she broke down in tears.

Theo paled as he realised that he would have to deal with his best friend sooner or later.

"Please Hermione. Don't tell Draco. Even if you want to break up, don't tell him. He'll kill me. Please."

"Oh, but didn't you know? Rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for."

And with that, she walked out of the flat and went straight to the Manor to finish what she and Draco had started earlier.


End file.
